


过午时光

by Ohrringe



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 06:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohrringe/pseuds/Ohrringe
Summary: 所以，保持可怜兮兮的失败样子吧。





	过午时光

说起来也可笑，他是在把烟卷从软包装里拨出来的时候才突然想起马吕斯在研发室里呆了超过二十四个小时。

现代人对于失踪的评定莫过于无法用手机联系，算得上其中最大的一条原因。所以，也大可把现在的状况称之为失踪。这种每隔上一段时间就会出现的事，几乎成了多米尼克心里“以后绝对不买带车库的房子”的最佳理由：就是美国人那种的，他们在电视里极力宣扬说每个男人在照顾住自己的婚姻同时也都应该不忘在车库里坚持一套自己的梦想——一张桌子，然后是满墙挂着的工具，就像是五金店广告——事实上哪个五金店会去做电视广告。

幸好他们也不会住美国，短期内也不会买房子，可马吕斯今晚要是不来个电话就说明他真的要结结实实地和他的机器宝宝们再睡一晚。那种会被一个随手扔过去的什么玩意，空弹头，或者是哑弹给吸引过去的遥感玩具。不，你本身不带什么嫉妒之火，什么都没有。多米尼克把手机塞进沙发扶手和坐垫之间的缝隙里，这样只要手机发出震动声整个沙发都会跟着嗡。他等着沙发来把他震醒，软包装里的烟还剩下四根。够他消磨上差不多一个下午。

或者只有两三个小时。为什么组织上不让两个人一起休假？单人简直就是一种变相折磨。怪不得休产假的女职员们的抑郁症概率高到能吓坏任何一对准爸爸准妈妈——谁能受得了和上班一样的日子，工作还能让你忘掉一点东西，可闲下来的时候你的脑子里只剩下别的家伙。别人的生与死，别人的工作。马吕斯的工作。他依旧躺在沙发上，双手无所事事地搭在胸口，一只手的手掌摸着另外一只手的手指，烟灰没有从烟卷上掉下来，还是完整的，烟雾在天花板上堆得就像是积雨云，只可惜密度还跟不上。他没有吮吸燃烧烟草时出现了第一口尼古丁和焦油的混合颗粒，只是含着，人工海绵不会被他的唾液给浸湿，但是烟雾都被压了下来。包裹进了滤嘴和舌头之间。他仰躺着，头枕在沙发扶手上，手机就在他脖子后面的缝里，塞得并不是很里面，还能看见黑色外壳的边沿。他躺着，等着电流发出的震动感应袭击他的脖子，然后他就可以绝情的把电话挂掉，短信删除，当个抑郁在家的产妇，然后优哉游哉地着对方慌慌张张一口气跑回来。说真的，他对从现在起对这一刻无比期待。在想法落实的前五分钟内，他就明显有了改善，人显得那么不是很枯燥，眼珠从左转到右，甚至能感觉到自己的嘴唇干燥，脖子后面的碎发和汗毛都时刻待命，紧张地等待着被刺激。到了第六分钟，紧张，第七分钟，紧张。

第八分钟，多米尼克怀疑起对方的手机是否在信号范围内，实验室就在四楼，是一整个楼层，就在办公室的上面，隔着窗户能看见指挥办公室和医务室侧面的通风口。第十分钟，烟灰摇摇欲坠，他把它从嘴边拿开了，搁在烟灰缸的凹槽里，他突然感觉就这么把烟戒掉也不难。虽然他总是对马吕斯说戒烟几乎不可能，世界上受软性毒品侵害的人太多太多了。

包括恋爱也是软毒品的一种。因为你在对脑内多巴胺上瘾。于是他尝试，可是在第十三分钟的时候还是把烟卷又拿起来，磕掉了烟灰。他困意连连，却又辗转反侧无法入睡。现在这个点睡觉的话，他怕晚上会睡不着——可是人只会越睡越困。贪求的东西只会越来越多。到最后渴望一切。你拉拽着自己的神经，滤嘴里湿润的尼古丁烟雾将你塞满一次又一次。

时间已经过去二十分钟。过去半个小时，这根烟差点烧到了多米尼克的手指。最后他没有抗住睡意，也忘了把手机从沙发里抠出来。

我没有拿钥匙。工程师说，多米尼克去开门的时候他就靠在门上，毫无预警地，他差点摔了个踉跄，对方接住了他。我忘了，多姆，我忘了拿钥匙，然后我从实验室出来之后就给你打电话，可是你没有接。我也没有找到迎宾垫子下的钥匙，我把那张毯子四个角都翻了一遍。

来当个被孤独症逼得走投无路，抱着肚子自怨自艾的抑郁症妻子吧。多米尼克将他扶正了，说那把钥匙上次被自己用掉了，结果忘了放回去。怪不得他一觉睡醒感觉脖子放松了不少。手机和沙发为他做了个很棒的微频震动按摩。马吕斯的嘴一刻不停，即使在他亲吻自己脸颊的时候。

来好好感受你忙于工作的丈夫的慌张。到头来他只吸了一根烟，也忘了赶在对方回来之前处理掉烟灰，现在烟灰缸里全是待会儿会被说教的证据。散在周围的证据。多姆，你又吸烟了，你的嘴里都是烟味。

那等下就别亲我了。他有点烦这档子事，现在他倒成了总是被劝却屡教不改的坏人。马吕斯能从他这占住不少理，虽然大多都没什么用。他们抱在一块，亲了脸，对方的下巴上窜出的胡渣扎在他的口轮匝肌上，掰着手指头算算他又开始不修边幅的日子，多米尼克想起了烟灰缸，感觉他们两个人彼此彼此。但对方看起来还是一副没有从状态中完全脱出的样子，看起来神采奕奕——尽管在被他询问是否疲倦时也点了点头。但是你要我现在睡我是绝对睡不着的，真的。我刚刚从对ADS的革新开发中把脑子拔出来。

多米尼克此时很想问问他把脑子拔出来之后安在了哪。但不会有什么按在了他身上这种回答。怎么可能。他装作一副温柔的样子用脚撬开卧室的门，你得去睡觉。他舔了舔嘴唇。烟灰的事就这么给糊弄去，滤嘴的纸味还留在他的舌头尖。他可怜的男朋友在卧室门口拿着用来擦脸的毛巾一脸像是被虐待了一样的表情看着他。如果多米尼克就这么保持住沉默的话，说不定下一秒还能听到惨嚎。

对，在刚刚他是说了自己睡不着来着。多米尼克走近他，眼睛落在嘴边的一圈胡茬上。马吕斯的毛巾揉到了脖子，他的手就僵在那里。可别嫌弃。刚刚吸了烟的男人心里想着烟灰缸和还冒着余烬的烟蒂，他没有完全把它给摁灭了，现在一定是一根丝在半空中悬着。他凑近对方，离那一圈泛青的嘴唇又近了一点，然后张嘴含住了。

比几个钟头前在沙发上想的要更加容易一点。多米尼克事先想得是马吕斯会在沙发上操他。然后他还能顺便摸出手机——现在还在那卡着，估计热乎乎的。在夹层中疯狂运转却越来越热。他们一边交换着唾液和舌头一边往身后倒，他把马吕斯直接压在床上，两只小腿都卡在对方的腰侧，夹紧到几乎能感觉到骨头。多米尼克坐在他的胯骨上，直起身双手交叉捏住自己的短袖下摆将衣服利落地给脱了下来。他把衣服扔在马吕斯脸上，又趴下去将下巴的部分掀开露出来，就仿佛他只需要这张嘴一样，不，其实他最不需要的就是这个，对方会开始摸着他的腰和脊骨然后在接吻的时候一刻不停地轻声叫他多姆。几乎都是饱含爱意的。他对着嘴唇撕咬，直到它开始变红，直到马吕斯在接吻的空隙会开始舔嘴唇，但是越舔越干，而且越舔越痛。

轻点，轻点，多姆，亲爱的，你要把它咬坏了。他小声嘀咕，但是还是拿舌尖去安抚，手指沿着被腰带箍紧的裤沿来回拨弄，让手指能从一点点的缝隙里塞进去，在试了几次没有效果后，他的傻子才终于想起来去解开前面的腰带扣。他继续撕咬，嘴唇只是个起点，他只是想从这里出发，每到一个新的地方就留个新标记，从下颚能蔓延到锁骨，直到对方将他的腰带给解开。手指头伸了进去。让背上开始出汗的劲开始上头，他发出一声适宜的呻吟，手伸到后面摸了摸。保险起见，否则他就把对方从床上踹下去。

所幸马吕斯的小兄弟挺给他面子。他的态度比刚刚缓和一点，手指重新身上前去解对方的衣服，将拉链彻底拉到自己坐着的那一部分上，就拉到自己的裤裆底下。顺着开口往两边剥。他想要将衣服脱下更多，但是对方现在并不配合，手还是一味地往他裤子里钻，灵活的就像是两只小蛇，信子已经舔过了他的龟头前端。他稍微扬了扬下巴，将嘴里多余的唾液咽下去，当着对方的脸和被遮住的眼睛做出一些大胆且露骨的动作。甚至伸手去拉扯自己的乳尖，另一只手搁在马吕斯的胸膛上揉。别那样，他叫嚣着失眠的工程师男友握住了他内裤里湿润的阴茎，借着盖在鼻子上的衣料呼吸他身上的气味——听上去就像是个性爱狂。可实际上欲求不满的是另一个。多米尼克揪住两侧的拉链咬齿，但也只是揪住，因为马吕斯两只手都在他的内裤里，几乎要把他给揉碎了。他把拇指压在塑料齿上，感觉脊背后开始起一阵鸡皮疙瘩。快感几乎是显著地在他身上乱窜。将他倒腾的连方向感都开始模糊起来，只知道将臀部抬高，好让对方能把指头往后塞。他俯下身，将布料往上又拉了点。好让对方的鼻孔能露出来。你喜欢窒息性爱，他的声音低到连自己都没法变清是否将词汇发对了音节，只能先跟着脑子走，是不是，嗯？

同样的，他也尝到了马吕斯嘴里残存的一点点烟草汁的味道。对方的指头开始往他身体里戳，剪成圆形的指甲在他收缩的穴肉旁挑过几下，用指尖摁了摁就捣进去。多米尼克的手就在马吕斯的脑袋两侧，死死揪住自己的短袖，如果在过程中他没有松手的话，布料就会形成褶皱。然后永远留在上面。他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，感觉每咽下的唾液中都是他和马吕斯的成分合成。那么多又那么满。我想看看你，亲爱的，让我，让我看看你。对方说，他原本准备彻夜不归的情人急躁地请求着，多姆，亲爱的。当他说出第五遍亲爱的的时候，他的手指头也从多米尼克的后穴里抽离了，那里被扩张的差不多，现在就剩下最后一点渴望。

而坐在对方身上的男人只能舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，脖子后面的碎发和汗毛都重新竖了起来，好似一头准备进攻的豹子，但只是厮磨了几下牙齿。

多米尼克将那件短袖从对方头上掀开，将它扔到了床的边沿。等会他会一边被撞着一边看着它可怜兮兮地什么都抓不稳，顺着边缘滑到地上，就像他自个一样。他有些急躁地解开对方的剩余的拉链和腰带，将对方整个人都拨出来，有点像豆荚，可是他真的等不了对方彻底熟透爆开。他让制式内裤的松紧带刚好能勾住马吕斯的囊袋，然后抬高了腰直接坐上去。最开始的时候有点痛，但是很快就连痉挛都变成的再深一点。多米尼克咬了一口舌尖。你该去刮胡子了，他表现地有些无法无天。直到马吕斯抓住他的两条手臂晚上顶之前他都是这样一幅样子。你的胡渣，他一边断断续续地喘息一边说，让人感觉下一秒就会断掉，可是这声没有过去下一声就随之扬起，多到应接不暇。

它让我不想亲你。即使是这样说了，马吕斯嘴里的烟味依旧有点大。就仿佛尼古丁和多米尼克是同义词。两张嘴唇贴在一起，他几乎都要含不住了，因为马吕斯撞地连带着他的大腿都开始麻木起来，在颠簸中汗水又迷住了他的眼睛，使他只能接受着对方落在额头和眼角的吻，

该死的，我根本没有哭。他在心里想着，可汗水还是越来越多。最后将他淹没了。马吕斯的嘴依旧喋喋不休地重复他的名字，还试图直起身来亲吻他。

晚安。他把男人重新推回床上。这个下午消磨地真是不错。


End file.
